


Why Do You Hate Me

by sassy_pelican



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: "Why do you hate me?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149938
Kudos: 17





	Why Do You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sad, kinda angsty, kind fluffy.

You watch as Bucky approaches the fridge. His strides across the kitchen long. He wears a scowl, a scowl so similar to your own that it is almost shocking. The tension in the room is so strong that you have to remind yourself to relax. Something easier said than done. Do you even remember that feeling anymore? Although not all of your anxiety and stress are because of Barnes, he strained relationship doesn't help. Regardless, you have to at least try.

"Bucky?" You ask. Tentatively approaching the hulking man with the metal arm.

"What?" He asks, annoyed at having his fridge raiding interrupted.

"Why do you hate me?" The tears you have been holing back for weeks are threatening to spill over.

He stops his ministrations, unsure how to continue. "I don't hate you."

Your breathing heavy, you just stare at him. Finally, he turns, eying you up and down. He takes in your tear stained eyes and his own soften. "Why do you refuse to interact with me then?" You ask him.

"[Y/N], I have never hated you. I just, I don't know how to act around you."

You don't respond. The words from his mouth puzzling, completely contradicting what you originally prepared for. "Explain. Please." You plead, voice trembling.

"You make me nervous." Bucky starts. "You are so, so, so normal. You seem so unbroken. So pure. Me, I am the farthest thing from whole and pure. I don't want to taint you with myself."

You can no longer keep the tears at bay. As each one falls, Bucky seems to wince. "Bucky, I am not as pure and as unbroken as you think. You won't break me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I can take care of myself." You pause. "Bucky, you distancing yourself from me, is hurting me more than you ever could intentionally."

He surges forward, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you close. You can feel the strands od his hair tickle your cheeks, the wetness from your tears soaking his hair. "Please don't push me away."

"I won't [Y/N], I won't."

"Promise?" You ask.

"Promise."


End file.
